Past, present, and future
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: This story is about AshxSerena from childhood to adulthood! With me is Bonnie also! Rating might change! AshxSerena
1. Start of Childhoodshipping

**Past, Present, And Future**

**Me: Okay I ship pokeshiping, Contestshiping, pearlshiping, but mostly Serenax Ash...When are we making a shiping name for these Two?!*Looks in script***

**Bonnie:...Hi!**

**Me:AHHH-...oh its just you..wait...what are you doing here? **

**Bonnie:Just visiting what are you doing?**

**Me: WHATS the ship name for SerenaxAsh**

**Bonnie: No one knows YET! We might find out in months,days, or maybe Years!**

**Me:Whatever lets begin the one shots tell'm how Many there will be!**

**Bonnie: 15!**

* * *

**Serena age: 5**

**Ash Ketchmen age: 5**

"Mommy! I won't make new friends in this place!" Cried a 5 year old raven haired boy, also known as Ash ketchmen.

Ash Ketchmen was new to the town of pallet town, Ash was a shy and native boy afraid of making new friends. "Come on Ash moving here was fun! Hey look a girl! *points to a girl* talk to her!" Smiled Ash's mom Delia moving her son away.

"Hi My name is Serena!" Said the little girl. "My name is Ash." "So your new here?" Asked Serena "Yes..." Answered Ash "Want to play with me?" Asked Serena smiling at Ash. "Uhhh.." Was All Ash could say then Delia's voice was heard,"ASH WOULD LIKE TO PLAY WITH YOU!" "Yay!" Shouted Serena grabbing Ash's hand.

"Uh.. Where are we going?" Asked Ash confused "We are going to go to the park!" Shouted Serena before stopping and adjusting her hat. After a minute or so they were in a park.

"Wow!" Said Ash before looking around and saw some people with pokemons. One trainer caught his attention, he saw a trainer with red hair and Ash walked over and watched him finish a battle.

"Ponyta, use flame body!" Shouted the red headed trainer "What are you looking at?" Asked serena looking curious at Ash then turned around to see a still ponyta and a fainted layee.

Then Ash saw the trainer pet his ponyta then Ash found out what he wanted to be'_I can't wait to become a pokemon master!'. _Then Serena snapped Ash out of his thoughts "Do you want to explore the forest over there?" "Sure!" Answered Ash. Then Serena led her hand to Ash to hold. She and Ash began walking holding hands.

~After a while~

"WE'RE HERE!" Shouted serena "Okay!" Answered Ash then Serena began running. "Catch me if you can!" Sceamed Serena giggling then Ash began running to her. "Hmm...where is Ashy?" Asked Serena to herself

"Boo!" Shouted Ash out of nowhere then he and serena fell down and slid down a hill by accendit. They crashed into a bunch of spearows which got angry and began using gust. Until a person about ten years of age came out of nowhere and he used his pokmon Chamber. "Chamber, use flamethrower!" Ordered the mysterious trainer, Chamber did as he was told then the spearows began flying away. "Great Job Chamber! Are you Two Okay?" asked The trainer as he turned around to see 2 kids sitting on the ground with dirty stains on their clothes. The trainer helped them up and asked them where they live.

"We live in pallet town." Responded Ash "Well I'm glad that town is nearby for now." Similed the black haired trainer "Lets get you back to your parents." said The trainer

~After a while~

"You know Ash, I had fun with you even though we got attacked by some pokemon, and Ash I think your cute also." Answered Serena flirting "Uh Thanks.." Responded Ash in a dense way. "Young love.." Muttered the trainer walking them. "What?" Asked in unison Ash and Serena. "You will find out soon.." Responded the trainer, while Serena and Ash just stood there confused. "ASH!" Shouted a voice, Ash SAW who IT was. "Mommy?" Asked Ash while looking at her running towards him "Who are you?" Asked Dalia hugging her son and facing the trainer.

"Oh i found them lost in the forest, getting attacked by some spearows. So I rescured them." Explained the trainer "SERENA!" Shouted Two people running and hugging serena. "Well thanks for rescuring my son." Responded Dalia "Huh?" Asked Serena's mom "This trainer rescured your dagther and my son from some spearows" answered Dalia "Thanks so Respond said Serena's Dad.

"Now you Ash Ketchmen!, your in BIG trouble!" Angerly said Dalia "You too Serena!" Shouted Serena's parents.

"Bye Serena!" Waving Ash being dragged away by his mom

"Bye Ashy!" Responded Serena blushing waving to Ash as she, also is being dragged away by her parents

* * *

**Me: So this is the first chapter for serena and Ash fans **

**Bonnie:Wait I have an idea for a shipping name now!**

**Me:Really what is it?**

**Bonnie: Fashionshipping!**

**Me:...Huh?**

**Bonnie-_- You will find out Why when Ash and Serena meet in the series.**

**Me: ?...Anyway no flaming and review also and I have all my chapters planned also!**


	2. Not Goodbye

**Past, present, and Future**

**Me:Hi everyone!**

**Clemont: What are you doing?**

**Bonnie: We are presenting this story of Ash and Serena**

**Clemont: You mean those Two 'friends'**

**Me:...Lets just begin anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash Ketchumen Age: 8

Serena's Age: 8

"That was fun." Repiled a boy with wacky raven-hair. "We still have a few poke snacks,Ash I need to tell you something," Sighed Serena "Lets GO play with your Pokemon!"Smiled Ash as Serena plastered a fake smile, "Come on Serena!" Shouted Ash dragging Serena. "Ash, I really need to tell you something." Pouted Serena "Serena you know your acting weird today...your usally in your happy mood,...but now you seemed upset...about something." Worried Ash

"Its...just...just that..-Please don't get angry with me Ash- but-" Serena got cut OFF by her mom "Serena, Lets hurry!Say goodbye to Ash!" Shouted Serena's mom "Wha-wha? Whats going on?" Asked Ash with sadness in his voice.

"Ash I been trying to tell you but its just-" again Serena was cut off by her mom. "SERENA WE HAVE A FEW MINUTES LEFT!" then Ash noticed what was happening, "Serena..." Cried Ash. "I'm sorry Ash.." Serena looked down "I will miss you." Ash was crying now "Ash, don't cry." Serena hugged Ash "Ash I want you to keep this" Serena showed her pink hat to Ash "But Serena this is your favorite hat!" repiled Ash.

"I want my best friend to keep it." cried Serena giving it to him. "Serena I want you to keep this, I will miss you." sighed Ash showed his favorite pokemon doll, Pikachu "Wow ,Ash I promise to take care of this," her voice was breaking down. Serena and Ash soon enough were hugging, a boy about their Age was watching it and the boy had red hair, or he was known as Gary Oak. "THIS IS SOOOOO SAAADDDDD!" Cried Gary Oak

"Serena time to go." Sighed serena's mom "Serena, Why can't you stay.." Asked Ash "My mom wants me to move to the Kalos region to train me to be like her." Answered Serena as she felt her heart breaking more, she couldn't bear to be away from Ash '_Should I tell him?'thought Serena _"You will always be my BEST Friend serena." Repiled Ash '_Maybe not.' _Serena then hugged Ash one more time before walking away to her mom. "Bye Ash" whispered Serena as her golden locks were being blown by the wind.

"By-SERENA!" Shouted Ash, Ash couldn't let his BEST friend in the world go, just yet so he began running after her but Serena and her mom already boared the Car they are going in. Ash wasn't going to Give up he almost reached her expect his mom stopped him. "Ash, its not her choice, its's her mother's choice," repiled Dalia "I will miss her mom." sniffed Ash "Oh my son,shhh, she will be in your heart." Responded Dalia as she hugged her son

_'Little did they know they would meet again' _

* * *

**_Me:*Used 200 tissues* WOW THIS IS SO SAD!_**

**_Clemont:Sure is.*Used 192 tissues*_**

**_Bonnie:Wow why?!*Used 150 tissues*_**

**_Me:Please Review_**

**_P.S.- I worked hard on this_**


	3. Awkward Reunions

**Past, Present, and Future **

**Me: HI EVERYONE!**

**Clemont:Hello.**

**Bonnie: Hi! Bonnie here and so is my brother! **

**Me:So this isn't the end of SerenaxAsh**

**Bonnie: I even tried getting them together.**

**Me:Did IT work?**

**Clemont:She won't tell you**

**Me:What about you.**

**Clemont: Me netheir **

**Me: :/ whatever, lets begin! And remember, ENJOY!**

* * *

Ash Ketchumen Age: 10

Serena Age: 10

"You know the name of Kalos, remiends me of something, maybe someone." Repiled Ash "Pika?(How?)" asked Pikachu "Wow, is it because kalos region is popluar" Bragged Bonnie as smirked. "Now Bonnie, stop bragging." Scold Clemont

"Actually some old friend from a few years ago mentioned Kalos then next thing she was gone." Answered Ash "_She? _Was she your girlfriend?" Mocked Bonnie. "Not nice Bonnie! Ash, do you remember her name?" asked with suspious "I'm not sure something like Sarch or something like that.."sighed Ash "Wow, Bonnie I think everytime we mention the word Kalos, Ash gets upset for the rest of the day." whispered Clemont

"You finally notice?" Srascticly responded Bonnie. "LOOOK OUTT!" Shouted a girl with skates about Ash's Age with golden hair. The girl Crashed into Ash."Pika Pika Pika!(Don't worry I will rescure you!) " shouted Pikachu "NOOO!" shouted Ash but IT was too late. Pikachu used thunderbolt. "EKKK" sceamed the girl while being eletricted. Then Pikachu stopped

"Are you Okay?" coughed Ash as he stood up and offered his hand. "I'm Okay." Coughed the girl and grabbed Ash's hand. When Ash Stared at the girl's eyes, they somehow seemed familar, '_No it can't be!' Thought Ash 'Wow he looks like...ASH!?'thought the girl_

Clemont and Bonnie just Stood there confused, so did pikachu. "ARE YOU OKAY SERENA!?" Shouted A voice revealing a girl with Brown hair. "WAIT YOUR NAME IS SERENA?!" Ash Shouted, Ash was half excited and half shocked. "Yes..I saw you on the news a few days ago, and I went to see if you were still here, but I met the profseer, he told me you were on your way to Santalure city." Explained Serena

Then the girl who shouted for serena came in clearing, "Sere-...Oh I guess your fine! Hi, my name is Shuna!" responded Shuna "My name is Clemont! Lumionsie Gym leader!" "Hey you NEVER told that ever!" Shouted Ash but Clemont ingorned him, so did Bonnie "Hiya! My name is Bonnie!" Repiled Bonnie

"Pika(Hi)" answered Pikachu "So its been long Serena.." blushed Ash. "Sure IT was.. Ash I MISSED you so much!" confessed Serena as she hugged him, As everyone, even Pikachu were in shock of what happened. "So your name is Ash right?" flirted Shuna "Um yes?"answered Ash "Well Serena lets keep going." Responded cheerfully Shuna as she was dragging Serena away,expect that Serena wasn't moving.

"Huh?" Shuna was confused "Shuna,you can GO without me. I think I want to GO with Ash."Smiled Serena, and Ash reuturned the smile. "Pika pika.(Some romance)" muttered Pikachu 'What a great couple Serena and Ash might make' thought Bonnie

"Well bye Serena!" waved Shuna then she conutined "Bye Ash," as she sighed dreamily . "This will be awkward." Whispered Clemont

* * *

**Me: Okay!**

**Clemont:You made IT awkward for them**

**Bonnie:Too awkward.**

**Me: I couldn't think of anything else Okay!**


	4. Fake dating

**Past, Present, and Future**

**Me: Hello!**

**Bonnie:Hi!**

**Clemont:...How old is Ash and Serena in this one-shot thing**

** Me: 11**

**Bonnie:Oh...**

**Me...This is awkward**

**?:HI!**

**Me:HEY YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO COME OUT!**

**?:...I will just appear in this chapter also.**

**Me:Whatever but don't ruin the Surprise **

**?:Fine! **

* * *

Ash Age:11

Serena Age: 11

"I can't wait to visit my old friends!" repiled Ash "Pika pika(I'm hungry)" said pikachu. "Wow you sound excited Ash." Responded Serena as she is trying to get near to Ash. "My friends will love you guys!" Answered Ash "Excited much?" asked Bonnie "Not nice Bonnie." Scolded Clemon. "ASH!" screamed a female voice. "Dawn!" Shouted Ash as he ran over and began to Hug Dawn. "They seem to hug longer then I thought." responded Clemont "They seem to be a cute couple! What do you think Serena?" Asked Bonnie.

"Wha-I think they are just friends OKAY!" Shouted Serena with her blood boiling "Yikes! Jealous Much?" mocked Bonnie. "You really have a BIG crush on him don'y try to deny it." grined Clemont "Okay I do have a little crush on him" half confessed Serena. Clemont and Bonnie gave her a look. "Okay fine I have a BIG crush on him!" Shouted Serena. "Okay so you do like Ash" responded Bonnie. " Don't Try to get too jealous Okay Serena." Asked Clemont.

"Why would I be jealous?" Scoffed Serena. Then they SAW Ash holding Dawn's wist walking to them. "Thats Why." Answered Bonnie while serena is beet red. "This will be a long day." Sighed Clemont

"No kidding." Repiled Bonnie "Hi!" Shouted Dawn "Hello, my name is Clemont." "Hi! My name is Bonnie!" "Hi. my name is Serena..." responded Serena slighty annoyed by Dawn.

"Ash, Is Serena your girlfriend?" Shouted Dawn that people heard. Serena and Ash blushed. "Uh no Dawn, Serena is just a friend." Responded Ash "When are you ever getting a girlfriend?" Asked Dawn

"Pika(*Yawns*)" Pikachu was finally waking up "Plurp Plurp plurp(Serena and Ash look cute together)" responded Piplup "Pika Pika pika(you have no idea)" Repiled Pikachu

"Uhh, Ash has a girlfriend!" blurted out Serena. "Really who?" Dawn still not conviced. "Uhhhhhh, Ash's girlfriend is...Me!" Blurted out again Serena then covored her mouth. "I thought Ash said you were just a friend?" Asked Dawn. "Ash was just Joking around! Right Ash." Lied Serena. Ash stood there embrassed but decided to play along. "Oh Yeah! I joke around sometimes."Lied Ash

Bonnie and Clemont stood there looking dumbfound. "Plup(cool)" said piplup "Well I came here to comptele in the grand Festival! Well I see you later!" As Dawn walked away with her piplup

"Thanks serena,you saved me." Thanked Ash. "No problem." Smiled Serena "Your a great friend." Confessed Ash "Oh...right friend." Muttered Serena as the word 'friend' echoed in her brain.'_He only thinks me as a friend.'_thought Serena "I bet that was great for serena while IT lasted." Whispered Bonnie

"It would be impossible for serena to get out of the friend zone with Ash" repiled Clemont

* * *

**Me: Hehe...Fake dating**

**Clemont:nice.**

**Bonnie:I HOPE this acutally happened**

**Me:...Review please!**


	5. Little Notebook

**Past, Present, and Future**

**Me:Hello everyone!**

**Dawn:I'm still stuck here **

**Bonnie:Deal with IT I been here since chapter 1**

**Clemont:So only 4 people are stuck here still.**

**Me:Ok lets just begin! Remember to ENJOY!**

* * *

'_Hmmm...Serena ketchmen? Nah...Ash and serena ketchmen?...ugh...Serena and Ash Ketchmen?' _thought Serena while writing on her notebook. The Serena turned to glance at Ash training with Froakie,Pikachu,Flecthing,and Vivillon. '_Typical Ash, yet he is handsome'_thought Serena while begining to think of one of her fansites

**~Serena's Fantasy~**

Ash holding Serena's hand,giving her roses, and being her boyfriend. "Serena,I loved you ever I met you." smiled Ash holding her hand. "Me too, Ash." Responded Serena. Ash then ruffled Serena's hair,then touching her cheek. She and Ash were about touch lips. Until Ash repiled"Serena what are you doing?"

**~Serena's Fantasy end~**

"Huh?" Questioned Serena in confusion. She turned to glance to see if Ash was still training,but he was gone. Then Serena turned around to see Ash trying to peek over her shoulder. "EKK!" Shouted Serena then fell down the rock she sitting on. Bonnie was feeding her Dedenne. "This is your 4th time falling down Serena!" Goaned Bonnie. "De! (Yeah!)" shouted Dedenne.

"What were you writing in your notebook, Serena?" Asked Ash. "I won't tell you." Responded Serena backing her notebook away from Ash. "I thought we were friends." Teased Ash. "Your not getting my notebook." Said Serena beginning to move slowly. "Pika pika(Not again.)" as pikachu slapped his forehead

"Come on let me see!" Shouted Ash running after Serena. "Nooo!" Answered Serena running with the notebook. "Come back!" Responded Ash as he and Serena were running. "Catch me if you can!" Repiled Serena as a flashback came to her.

_~Flashback~_

_Five year old Serena: Catch me if you can!_

_~Flashback ends~ _

Serena just Smiled at the thought of playing with Ash again. Then she felt some arms got her wist. "Got You!" Responded Ash as Serena kept moving her notebook from left to right from Ash moving left to right trying to grab it. "Got it!" Repiled Ash as he caught Serena's Notebook. Then Serena tried getting her notebook back by tugging it with Ash but she was pulled and she fell on top of Ash. "This is awkward." Whispered Clemont. "No kidding." Whispered Bonnie

"Pika pika pika pika (this is what happens when playing this with your friend)" answered Pikachu looking at them. Serena and Ash got up blushing and looking oppsites way while the paper was torn.

The paper was torn and the torn words spelled 'Serena ketchmen'

* * *

**Me:So did anyone like?**

**Dawn:All because of a little notebook?**

**Me:Yes so?**

**Clemont:...I only had one line for that one-shot**

**Bonnie:I had 1 line also for this One-shot **

**Dawn:At least be lucky to have a line for this one shot while I didn't**

**Me:OKAY! Please review!**


	6. Serena's secret Admirer

**Past, Present, and Future**

**Me:Hello everyone!**

**Bonnie:Hi!**

**Dawn:Is there a exit around here?**

**Me:Sadly no. But Clemont somehow got out. I bet everyone will love this chapter now. **

**Bonnie: Well I checked your plan book and it said serena ha-**

**Me:QUIET!**

**Dawn:0_o**

**Me:Remeber to enjoy!**

**P.S- A little hint for next chapter, welcome back to _**

**fill the blank!**

**P.S.S.- Last chapter Ash and Serena's age was 12 and so is this. **

* * *

"Serena, another secret admirer basket." Moaned Clemont as he glanced at the basket outside Serena's door. Ash,Serena,Bonnie and Clemont were staying at Snowbelle's pokemon center ever the first secret admirer basket.

Serena opened her door and glanced at the basket before picking the card and reading it. "Is it me or this Admirer is really bad in poetry?" Repiled Serena. "Lemme see!" Asked Bonnie.

"..."

"..."

"This guy is bad in poetry, I can do better then him!" Teased Bonnie as Ash coughed something "*Cough* No you can't *cough*""Pika pika(Secret admirer again?)" repiled pikachu. "Hey Serena we should try finding your secret admirer!" smiled Bonnie. "But Bonnie I ha-" as Serena was already dragged by Bonnie.

"You really need help to keep your Secret Admirer idfenty un-Obvius." Grinned Clemont. "Hey I might be good in poetry, but I can't tell her yet!" Ash stated. "It's getting Obvius every single day. Besides when door you began having a crush on her?" Asked Clemont. "It happened in cyllage town. Remember the guy flirting with Serena?"repiled Ash.

"Oh right! Wait so you actually went jealous of that?" Grinned Clemont. "Yes, I had a strange feeling ever since she accompanied us in the journey, and I found out what the strange feeling was when we were in Cyllage town." Ash finished.

"So don't you think Serena might as well like you?" Asked Clemont "I have no idea, I mean she never showed any hints.." "PIKA PIKA PIKA (WHY ARE YOU NATIVE?!)" shouted Pikachu "Huh?" Questioned Ash. "Pika pika(never mind)" responded Pikachu as he began feeling bad for Serena.

"Hi guys we're back!" Shouted Serena as she began dusting her self off. "Oh well couldn't find Serena's secret admirer!" Bonnie said as she shrugged and kept playing along. 'I think its better not to tell her just yet.' thought Ash as he sighed. The sigh went unnoticed by the trainers expect Serena. 'I wish Ash was my secret Admirer' thought Serena.

* * *

**Me: So now we are looking on Ash's side, his native side -_-.**

**Bonnie: I should try play matchmaker next chapter!**

**Me:Yeah, about that...**

**Bonnie:Huh?**

**Me:You will not appear in the story, you can still appear in the author's note Box **

**Bonnie:Meanie!**

**Me:-_- anyway just review.**


	7. Moving on

**Past, Present, and Future**

**Me:Hello! If you didn't my hint for chapter 7, then here is the answer **

**Bonnie: The blank was supposed to be Unvoa. **

**White:Yep!**

**Me:...Oh well I guess it's not a surprise anymore. Remember to enjoy! **

**P.S.-Ferrishipping people and Amourshipping fans DON'T GET ANGRY IN THE END!**

* * *

Ash age: 13

Serena: 13

White: 14

"Please answer...please answer...please answer.." Whispered Serena as she is waiting for her best friend to at least remember to call. Serena was in the pokemon center trying to call her best friend/Crush, Ash.

"Hello?" Answered a boy's voice. "Ash! I just called to see how you were doing!" responded Serena. "Well traveling with White and her best friend black been actually fun, and you know White and black's friendship reminds me of our friendship." Reminded Ash.

"Wow. So White and Black are very close I guess..." Repiled Serena. "Serena, I want to ask you something very important."Asked Ash with a embassed tone. "Sure Ash what is it?" Asks Serena curiously. "Well, I have a...crush on someone.." Whispered Ash as he muttered the last part. Still Serena heard the last part, Serena's eyes went big as sasurs and she began smiling. "R-Really?" Suttered Serena.

"Yeah, but the problem is I know nothing about girls. No offense since your a girl." Explained Ash. "W-Well.. First question is who's the girl you have a crush on?.." Asked Serena as she still is smiling. '_It must be me!' _thought Serena. "Uh...D-Do I really have to tell you?!" Shouted Ash.

"Yes, girls are different from each other!Duh!" Responded Serena as she remembered Ash is native also of girls. "F-Fine! Her name is W-White." As Ash said the last part dreamily. Just as Ash said the name White, Serena felt her heart broke apart into a million pieces. There was a long pause until Ash broke the silence.

"Serena are you there?" Asked Ash with worry. "Y-Yeah..." Sadly responded Serena "So Serena I need some Advice..please!I would do anything!" Pleded Ash '_Wow, he must really love her...just like I loved him..'_ thought Serena as she placed her palm on her chest.

"Ash, can you describe her please." Serena coldly stated. "Well White is engertic, she wants to be a pokemon master like me, she loves pokemon, she loves traveling everywhere." explained Ash in a cheerful tone. '_It would be better to sacfirce my love for Ash, instead of Ash having the broken heart' _thought Serena as she saw her vision as a blur.

"Ash, I pefer you get White a pokemon for her, one that she favors." Explained Serena. "Really! Thanks Serena! Your the greatest friend anyone could have!" Admitted Ash."Bye Ash...maybe forever" choked Serena as she whispered the last part. Then before Ash could say anything else she hanged up.

'_I should have known Ash would never love me...' _thought Serena as her vision was a blur, Serena wiped away the tears. Serena then walked out the pokemon center. She was in lumionse city, the city of love.. Serena was alone by her self, heartbroken. She was only a friend to him, nothing more. Serena then walked to the Cafe Soiél. She was sitting alone outside on those tables of the cafe. Serena looked at herself, "Is she different or much more unique then me?" asked Serena to herself.

Even if she couldn't see Ash's face, she knows that Ash has finally found her,his true love. "Excuse me.." a person with light long, green hair, and had black and white clothes. "Yes?" Asked Serena refusing to look up. "Are you ok." Asked the stranger. Serena didn't or just burst into tears. "I'm sorry if your not ok.. I shouldn't bother you." Apolgzed The stranger. "No it's ok." Choked out Serena.

"Why is a lonely lady alone in the city of Love?" Asked the stranger "It's just...there was a person I loved more then a best friend, but he was too dense to noticed...then a year which is right now, I call him and he tells me he is in love with someone,and he is in love with her as much I'm love with him." Explained Serena. "Well, thats seems unforgivable!" Expressed the stranger. "Huh?" Asked Serena. "He should have never abandon you in this place leaving you!" Angryly stated The stranger.

"B-But He never abandon me, I decided to stay here instead. Which was my mistake." Sighed Serena. "That guy doesn't know what he was talking about!" Shouted the stranger. "You are a beautiful Lady alone in a city of love,heartbroken." stated the stranger. "Y-Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Blushed Serena. "Well yes...by the way, what's your name?" Asked the stranger

"My name is Serena and yours?" Asked Serena.

"The name is N."

* * *

**Me:I'm evil aren't I!**

**Bonnie: That was a weird name for a weird stranger!**

**White:...It's almost my fault, that Serena was about to sent herself to a susicide mission?! **

**Me:Okay anyway review!**


End file.
